


Delicacy

by Mystletainn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystletainn/pseuds/Mystletainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa attempts to introduce something new to her beloved Ser Loras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> I found it very difficult to write something erotic. 
> 
> I'm sorry. :D

Still shaken from the attack, he walked towards his savior. The man towered above him by several inches. After closing the distance between them, Loras Tyrell couldn't help but stare at the man's face, particularly at his hideous burn scar, which was a cause for speculation among those who dare talk about it. "I owe you my life, Ser."

Sandor Clegane turned his head slightly to look at him. "I'm no Ser," he replied in a gravelly voice. Loras took the man's armored hand and raised it, proclaiming him the champion of the joust. The audience cheered and applauded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa excused herself to visit the stables. She wanted to personally congratulate Ser Loras and bid him farewell before his return to Highgarden. She was disappointed to find nothing but horses in there. She gave the box stalls a parting glance before walking towards the exit. She suddenly spun around when she heard his voice.

"Where is it written that power is the sole province of the worst? That thrones are only made for the hated and the feared? You would be a wonderful king." This was followed by squelching noises and soft moans.

What Sansa saw couldn't be unseen. Kneeling in front of Renly Baratheon was the Knight of Flowers, who was naked from the waist up. She relished the sight of his hairless chest and his toned obliques. She couldn't understand what was going on, but she knew what she had witnessed. Lord Renly's cocked was engulfed by Ser Loras' beautiful mouth.

She felt a strange heat pooling between her legs as she recalled the scene in the stables. After consulting her handmaiden, who swore to keep the conversation confidential, she finally understood.

"I thought that was something that women did for men," she told the servant.

"It is not limited to women, milady. Men have mouths, too, do they not?"

"But why Ser Loras? Are men more suited to his taste?" Sansa was on the verge of tears. She had always admired the knight. She would often fantasize about Ser Loras and their future offsprings.

"People have different preferences, milady. Some men like fish pie, while others enjoy sausages more."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep eluded Sansa that night. She tossed and turned on her bed while formulating a plan to win Ser Loras' heart. She closed her eyes and imagined his soft, pouty lips, interlocking with her own, their tongues dancing for what seemed to be an eternity. She was shocked to discover her stiffened nipples. Almost involuntarily, her hands swept across her body, and squeezed her breasts before she stuck them under her drenched smallclothes. She sniffed the sticky liquid on her fingertips. "Such an odd smell," she remarked. She slid her hand back in and started rubbing her clitoris with her middle finger. Finding the pleasure inadequate, she pushed her index finger into her slit and pressed her thumb over her nub. She exhaled sharply as her fingers brought her to ecstasy. She thought of Lord Renly's cock, and pretended that it was Loras'. It was entering her, penetrating her hymen, and filling her with lewd juices. And with that mental picture, she came. She grabbed some linen from her trunk and wiped herself clean.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed in her morning gowns, she went downstairs to break her fast. She was delighted to see Ser Loras sitting alone at the table.

"Ser Loras," she greeted him and curtsied, "I thought you left for Highgarden yesterday."

Ser Loras smiled and kissed her hand. "Good morning, my lady. I have decided to spend two more nights here. And," he was still holding her hand, "I cannot allow myself to leave without saying goodbye to you."

Sansa blushed furiously. "May I join you, Ser?"

"Please do. I could use some company."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I no longer have much time left. I have to do something immediately,_ she thought. She opened her trunk and looked for the most revealing outfit she had. She found a light blue dress with a very low neckline and a voluminous skirt, which hugged her upper body tightly and showcased her perky breasts. Over it, she wore an embroidered vest, with no material supporting the back. She called on her handmaiden to braid her hair, imitating Cersei's hairstyle.

She knocked on Ser Loras' door. She enjoyed watching the surprised look that he had on his face. "Lady Sansa, good evening. How may I be of assistance?"

She made him a curtsy, lifting her skirt higher than usual, revealing her shapely thighs for a few seconds. Loras seemed to notice this, as he blinked rapidly. She did her best impression of an innocent smile. "Ser, I believe it is you who requires assistance. Have you ever tried fish pie?" She stepped into the room and bolted the door. She began removing her vest.

"My lady, what are you doing?" Loras asked, backing away from her. "Please put your clothes back on. This is inappropriate."

"Surely this cannot be more inappropriate than your escapades with Lord Renly, Ser Loras?" Her tone was sweet, with a bit of mockery. She pulled down the upper part of her dress, exposing her firm, milky breasts.

"Now, my lady, whatever you're implying-"

She pressed her lips against his. She forced his mouth open using her tongue, but he turned away. She took her dress off. She was completely naked, except for her stockings. She pushed him onto the bed. "You have been consuming sausages for far too long, Ser. It is time you tried something new." She kissed him again, and this time, he was kissing her back. He rubbed his tongue around hers in circles. She began mirroring his movements. She grabbed his flowing brown hair, dishevelling it as their kisses became more passionate.

"Please show me all of you, Ser," she coaxed as she tugged on his breeches. He deliberately unlaced his tunic slowly. She grew impatient and tore the thing off him.

"My, my, it seems like I have unleashed the wolf," he said. Sansa grinned deviously. She planted soft kisses along his chest, and nibbled on his nipple; she felt him shudder.

"Where is this fish pie that you insist I partake of?" he whispered in her ear. He maneuvered himself on top of her. "Is it this?" he asked as he teased her labia with his tongue.

She gasped. "Oh...yes. Ah!" His tongue probed deeper, causing electricity to course through her body. She felt like she was in the seventh heaven. Loras took his breeches off, revealing his uncut penis. It was more magnificent than she what she had imagined. It was certainly longer and thicker than Renly's (or at least, compared to how she remembers the latter), and was decorated with brown curls. She loved how it twitched and throbbed in her hand.

"Would it be wrong of me to assume that you have done this before?"

_Gods, he looks very innocent even when he's being dirty._ "I am a virgin, Ser," she answered with a genuine blush on her cheeks. She hated the idea of admitting her inexperience.

He turned up the corners of his mouth. "I can't really say the same for myself. I may not have a cunt, but I still have my own holes." He rubbed his glans against her folds, arousing her until she begged for his cock.

"Come again?" He still managed to appear angelic despite the sinful grin on his face.

"Oh, for crying out loud." She grabbed his torso and pulled him towards her. It was a quick, sharp thrust. She compared it to a sword cutting through her flesh, not that she has ever experienced being stabbed with a blade before. Loras wiped her tears using his thumb.

"You truly are a virgin," he remarked, groaning at her tightness. "I'll try to _unsheathe my sword_ as slowly as I can."

The pain was dissolving, and was gradually replaced by pleasure. Seeing the relief on her face, he increased his speed and depth. Adjusting to the rhythm, she matched his thrusts with her pelvic movements. Their mouths collided once more, and they started using their teeth. Loras' lower lip bled. Much to his surprise, Sansa flipped him over and straddled him. She rotated her hips slowly, stimulating her clitoris. She remembered the night when she touched herself. The pleasure that her fingers afforded her paled in comparison to what she was experiencing now.

Her ejection was earlier than his. Despite her protestations, he withdrew his cock right before he ejaculated, as he wanted to avoid impregnating her. Their bodies ached as they sprawled themselves on the bed.

She rested her head on his chest, and listened to his beating heart. She looked up at him and asked, "Well, Ser Loras, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry. I don't follow."

She pretended to sulk. "You know what I'm referring to."

He laughed at her expression, even if it was a sham. "Oh. That." He pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

She looked at him expectantly. _Please tell me that I have restored your interest in women._

"To be honest, it was an enjoyable experience. I liked the newness of it."

She couldn't contain her excitement. _Say it. Say it._

"Thank you, Sansa. You have helped me find clarity."

"Does that mean-"

"Forgive me. I still favor sausages."


End file.
